


Spin Me Around

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was maybe a little drunk.  "I'm not drunk," he tells Blaine, because Kurt had really been looking forward to Blaine's other plans involving his bedroom and no interruptions before he got sidetracked by the punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Me Around

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Ring Ring" by Mika.

"Um," Kurt says, stopping in the doorway and gaping as Wes runs by with his tie around his head. "What is this?" he asks, turning to face Blaine. "Why are we in the Twilight Zone right now?"

"It's the end of the year party, Kurt," Blaine says, smirking and leading Kurt into the room with a hand at the small of his back. "You tell me on an almost daily basis just how repressed everyone here is. We have to have fun _sometimes_ or we'd turn into Vocal Adrenaline."

"Robots?" Kurt asks.

"Sociopaths," Blaine answers, waggling his eyebrows and hip-checking Kurt against the sofa. "I'm going to go get us punch," he says, tilting his head up to kiss Kurt's cheek. "No matter what you do, do _not_ follow David anywhere out of this room."

" _David_?" Kurt asks incredulously. Because, seriously. "Seriously, Blaine, last week he nearly had a nervous breakdown because he couldn't find his _cufflinks_. What's he going to do, neurosis me to death?"

"Last year," Blaine says, smirking and pushing at Kurt's shoulders until he flops down on the couch, "Alex followed him up to his room at the end of the year party, and The Dean found him passed out on the tennis court in his underwear the next day. They both refuse to tell anyone what happened, but I have it on good authority that David woke up with some suspicious hickeys. And also spooning a tennis racket."

"But David's straight," Kurt says.

"What happens during the end of the year party," Blaine says, leaning down and kissing Kurt softly, " _stays_ at the end of the year party. And on that note, I'll be right back with our drinks," Blaine says, walking backwards stupidly so he can keep smiling at Kurt until he nearly trips over the rug and decides to turn around. Kurt waits until Blaine's out of sight to laugh at him. It's not like _he's_ lost his sense of decorum. Yet.

-

"This," Kurt says, taking a sip from the cup Blaine hands him, "is not tropical punch."

"It started that way," Blaine says, dropping down to sit beside him and sling an arm around Kurt's shoulder. "But then it mostly turned into vodka punch."

"You Warblers go all out," Kurt says, rolling his eyes but dropping his head to the side when Blaine nuzzles against his neck.

"It's tradition," Blaine says, his breath tickling Kurt's skin. "It's important, for bonding and friendship and stuff."

"You _so_ don't want to be here," Kurt says, laughing and taking another quick drink of punch to keep himself from gasping when Blaine starts to kiss at his neck.

"I can think of much, much more important things we could be doing on this, the only night a year that curfew flies out the window and there are no stupid bed checks," Blaine mumbles, trailing kisses up to Kurt's jaw. "Can you blame me?"

"You're just scared that I'll get all liquored up and David will seduce me on the tennis court, aren't you?" Kurt asks, grinning to himself when Blaine laughs into his shoulder. "Don't worry," Kurt tells him, tilting his head and kissing at Blaine's jaw, "I had a very bad experience with Chablis last year, I'm not exactly one for booze."

-

"This," Kurt says, taking a sip of his third glass of punch and swaying lazily with Blaine in the corner to Blue Christmas, "starts to taste way better the more of it you drink."

"That's kind of how alcohol works, doofus," Blaine tells him, pulling Kurt closer and starting to hum along in his ear.

Blaine's voice is low and smooth when he starts whispering the lyrics against Kurt's neck, and Kurt feels warm and happy and just a little dizzy when Blaine spins them around. Kurt laughs when Blaine dips him, and narrowly avoids spilling the last of his punch all over his shirt when he stumbles back up.

"I think that's enough punch for you," Blaine says as Kurt drains the cup.

"But I like it," Kurt says, pouting in Blaine's general direction. They haven't been together long, but Blaine's kind of stupidly easy to read and it had taken Kurt about a day to figure out that Blaine was wrapped pretty firmly around his finger already. He'd feel worse about taking advantage of it if Blaine didn't do the same thing to him on a daily basis. Or at least try to do the same thing - Kurt prides himself on being hard to crack, which means Blaine has to say please _at least_ twice if he wants Kurt to listen.

"You can finish mine," Blaine says, handing Kurt his cup.

"But this is half empty," Kurt says sadly.

"Don't be such a pessimist," Blaine says, pulling Kurt back in close against him as Santa Baby starts to play. "You could just as easily think of it as half full."

"Half full of delicious, burn-y punch," Kurt says, twisting to take a sip over Blaine's shoulder and almost knocking them down.

-

Kurt was maybe a little drunk. "I'm not drunk," he tells Blaine, because Kurt had really been looking forward to Blaine's other plans involving his bedroom and no interruptions before he got sidetracked by the punch.

"Yes you are," Blaine says, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and hauling him to his feet.

"Hey, wait," Kurt says, because someone just brought out a deck of cards and Wes had taken off his shirt and yelled something about strip go-fish, and that sounds like something Kurt definitely wants to be around for, especially since he knows Blaine is just going to take him to his dorm room and then _not_ take advantage of him. Stupid Blaine.

"Stupid Blaine," Kurt says, pouting and then groaning when it has no effect. "I want to make out, though," Kurt whispers in his ear as he leans in close. "Remember earlier, about the no bed checks? We should make out."

"You should go to bed," Blaine says, shouting a quick goodbye over his shoulder as he steers Kurt toward the door. Kurt leans up, kissing beneath Blaine's jaw because that never fails to turn him on, and someone wolf-whistles behind them, setting everyone else off whooping.

"Shut it, perverts," Kurt says, glaring over Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine's not going to take advantage of me at all, and that's sad," he informs them. "This is not cause for celebration."

"Oh my god stop talking," Blaine hisses, shuffling them forward as fast as he can with Kurt still pressed to him and clinging to his neck.

"Hold out hope, Hummel!" David yells after them. "Alliteration, hell yeah!"

Kurt snorts, and Blaine laughs quietly, finally getting them into the hallway. It's quiet once the doors shut, sudden and still and they're only a few steps away from the common room but Kurt can barely hear the music anymore.

"I don't want to go to my room," Kurt says, pulling back and falling into step beside Blaine, reaching down for his hand and finding it waiting. Blaine twines their fingers together and rubs his thumb up Kurt's pointer finger, and Kurt shivers a little. He feels kind of hazy and even the slightest touch feels way more intense than it usually would.

"We can go to mine, Nick already left for the holidays," Blaine says. "But we're just going to sleep."

"We can just make out a little," Kurt says. "It'll be fun, you'll see."

"I know it will be fun," Blaine says, steering them down the hall toward his dorm room. "That's the problem. We're not fooling around while you're too drunk to remember it."

"I'll remember it," Kurt says as they reach Blaine's door. "Trust me," he says into Blaine's ear, dropping his hand and pressing Blaine against the door, using the inch or two he has on Blaine to his advantage. Blaine's breath hitches, and Kurt swallows heavily, pushing his hands under Blaine's jacket and tugging at his shirt. He pulls it out of Blaine's slacks until he can slide a hand up the shirt and pet at the warm, soft skin at the small of his back.

["Kurt," Blaine says warningly, but he doesn't try to stop Kurt when he leans down for a kiss.](http://skintightsocks.livejournal.com/5935.html) Blaine tastes like the punch and sugar cookies, and Kurt licks at his lips, sliding his tongue inside Blaine's mouth and pressing even closer, kissing Blaine deeply and moaning into it when Blaine slides his hand through Kurt's hair. Kurt shifts forward, sliding his leg between Blaine's thighs and squirming closer as he starts to get hard.

"Okay, no," Blaine says, pulling away from Kurt's mouth with a ragged breath. "No, bad, stop that," Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's belt loop and tugging until Kurt takes a step backwards and stops pressing their hips together.

"Blaine," Kurt says, his voice coming out in a whine. "Come on, this is the last time I'm going to see you for two weeks. It might as well be a _year_."

"Not while you're drunk," Blaine says firmly. Kurt pouts, a last ditch effort, and Blaine's face softens a little. "Hey," he says, reaching out and tilting Kurt's chin up, "not like this. I'm a little tipsy too, and I don't want to do this if there's even a chance I won't remember it. I want to remember _every_ second," Blaine says, leaning in and saying the last few words against Kurt's lips. Kurt presses their lips together, his chest going tight at the intent behind Blaine's words, and it takes him a second to remember that Blaine was saying no.

"I hate you," he says quietly as he pulls away.

"I know, baby," Blaine says, smiling at Kurt fondly before turning around and unlocking the door.

-

"Um," Blaine says, his eyes going wide when Kurt comes out of the bathroom and strips down to his briefs before sliding under the covers of Blaine's bed.

"I can't sleep in pants and a tie," Kurt says, shrugging.

"I was going to let you borrow something," Blaine says, his voice a little rough.

"Oh well," Kurt says, his eyes heavy and stinging a little, the alcohol making him slow and sleepy. Stupid Blaine and his stupid being right all the time.

Blaine shrugs and takes off his pants, getting tangled up and nearly falling over. Kurt snickers a little, and Blaine shoots him a look as he strips off his button-down, leaving him in boxers and an undershirt.

"I'm still not as drunk as you," Blaine says as he walks into the bathroom Kurt just vacated and comes back a moment later with a tall plastic cup of water and two little white pills. "Trust me," he says, handing them to Kurt. "You'll thank me." Kurt shrugs and swallows the pills down with a mouthful of water before gulping down the rest of the cup.

"Hey, wait," Kurt says, looking at the cup. "You keep a plastic cup in your bathroom? And I just drank out of it?"

"I don't like paper cups," Blaine says. "They seem wasteful." Blaine turns off the light as Kurt sets the cup on Blaine's desk, and the room goes so dark that Kurt can't make Blaine out until he sits down on the mattress, pulling the covers over himself. It's quiet for a while, and it's just starting to get awkward when Kurt yawns, loudly, and Blaine laughs to himself, turning on his side and reaching for Kurt, pulling him close.

"Give me a goodnight kiss. It's the least I deserve after drinking from your gross toilet cup," Kurt says, and Blaine laughs soft and low again, tilting his head down and kissing the corner of Kurt's eye.

"Oops," he says. "It's dark in here, okay."

Kurt laughs, tilting his head and bringing his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, feeling him out. "Okay, I've got it," he says, leaning down and actually getting Blaine's lips, kissing him slow and lazy and exhaling as Blaine pulls him closer with a hand on the small of his back.

"Okay," Blaine says, pulling back before ducking back in and kissing Kurt quickly. "Okay, for real now," he says, resting his forehead against Kurt's for a second before shifting back.

"Are you sure we can't make out?" Kurt asks.

"I'm sure," Blaine says, sounding a little sad. "Stupid punch."

Kurt laughs and cuddles closer, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and resting his cheek on Blaine's chest. It's not making out, but it's far from unpleasant. They've napped together, but this is the first time they've been quite so naked while doing so, and Kurt takes the opportunity to breathe Blaine in. Blaine smells like soap and toothpaste and just a little like the cologne he wears, something Kurt's never heard of and can't pronounce that makes him smell like the woods after it's rained.

Blaine makes a sleepy noise and pulls Kurt closer, tangling their feet together and resting his hand around the jut of Kurt's hip, half on his underwear and half on his skin. Kurt's breath goes a little shaky when Blaine starts to stroke his fingers over Kurt's skin, his hand warm and soft and wide, and Kurt's building up the courage to slide his hand down Blaine's side and into his boxers when Blaine's hand stills and he squeezes at Kurt's hip.

"G'night," Blaine mumbles, dropping a kiss to Kurt's hair, and Kurt wants to be annoyed but Blaine's so _warm_ , and Kurt can hear his heart beating, and he falls asleep between one breath and the next.

-

Kurt's having a good dream - an _awesome_ dream - where Blaine doesn't have morals and is pressing all along Kurt's front, his thigh between Kurt's leg, giving him something to rub against, Blaine's mouth hot on Kurt's neck, and this is the _best dream ever_.

"Kurt," Blaine says, his voice rough and low as he presses a hand to Kurt's chest and pulls his thigh back.

"No, come on, don't cockblock my dreams too," Kurt whines, reaching out blindly for Blaine. It would really help to open his eyes, he thinks, and so he does, blinking at the faint outline of Blaine in the dark, and oh. _Shit_. "Um," he says nervously, shifting his hips back even though he's not rubbing against Blaine anymore.

"Sorry," Blaine says, raking a hand through his hair. "I just thought I should wake you up, so you didn't. So I didn't. _Fuck_ , Kurt," he says gruffly, leaning down and kissing Kurt deep and sudden. "Sorry," he says again, pulling back reluctantly. "Sorry, just, you were--"

"I'm not drunk," Kurt says desperately, shifting forward so he can reach for Blaine's arm. "I promise I'm not drunk, that aspirin worked wonders. I'll recite the alphabet backwards or walk in a straight line or whatever you want, just come on, kiss me again." Kurt's _so_ hard, hard and so close, and he can still feel the rasp of the hair on Blaine's thighs against his, the sting from Blaine's stubble against his cheek.

"What's Lady Gaga's real name?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine, I would know that even if I _was_ still drunk," Kurt groans, frustrated. "Now come _on_."

He hears Blaine sigh, and he's bracing himself for disappointment when Blaine's hand touches at his face, cupping Kurt's cheek and leaning down to kiss him. It starts slow and sweet, but Kurt whines against Blaine's mouth and presses closer, tugging at Blaine's shoulder until Blaine rolls over on top of him, pressing him into the mattress.

"Yes," Kurt groans out as Blaine kisses down his neck. "See? See, this is the _best_ idea."

"Yes, Kurt, you were right, Kurt, if only I had listened to you from the start, Kurt," Blaine monotones, and Kurt smacks at his shoulder.

"Shut up and kiss me again," Kurt says, leaning up to nip at Blaine's jaw.

"No, wait," Blaine says, his voice hesitant. "I want to--" he stops himself suddenly, and Kurt rubs at the small of his back softly, resisting the urge to start to tug Blaine's undershirt up.

"Want to what?" Kurt asks patiently after he's sure Blaine's not going to finish on his own. Blaine is an amazing boyfriend, but sometimes he has trouble asking for things he wants and Kurt's had to learn how to coax him into it, how to make sure Blaine knows that Kurt will give him _anything_ he can without actually having to say it in so many words.

"It's dark in here," Blaine says quietly, his fingers stroking over Kurt's cheek. "I can't see you. I want to see you."

"Yeah," Kurt says, petting at Blaine's back. "Plus, turning on the light will probably drastically reduce the number of times you elbow me in the face."

"That was an _accident_ ," Blaine grumps. "And I bought you concealer. And then I took it back when it wasn't the right brand. And then I took it back again when it wasn't the right shade. I know the Sephora employees by name now, Kurt."

"Isn't Heather a doll?" Kurt says. Blaine just laughs, dropping his head to Kurt's shoulder and kissing softly at his skin. "Are you gonna get the light?" Kurt asks after a minute, his voice coming out breathless from the way Blaine's sucking at the dip of his collarbone.

"The light is all the way across the room," Blaine whines.

"But just think about what will happen once you get back," Kurt whispers darkly into Blaine's ear, kissing behind his earlobe in the way that always makes Blaine shiver.

"Right," Blaine says roughly, scrambling up. Kurt can still barely see him, but he can make out the way Blaine hesitates, looking between the window at the end of his bed and the light switch across the room. "Fuck it," Blaine mumbles to himself, throwing the curtains back and letting moonlight in. Kurt can see Blaine all of a sudden, his skin glowing almost silver in the moonlight, his lips swollen up and his cock straining against the front of his boxers, and Kurt swallows heavily.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, that works. You should take off your shirt," Kurt adds after a second, because he wants to _see_ , and Blaine hesitates but finally reaches down and pulls his undershirt off over his head. And Kurt is kind of just openly staring now, at Blaine's skin and his muscles and his _hipbones_ , but he can't bring himself to care. "Now come here."

Blaine grins and scrambles back onto the bed so quickly that Kurt almost gets another elbow to the eye. " _You_ c'mere," Blaine says, pulling Kurt on top of him.

"I am here," Kurt says, breaking off into a groan when Blaine immediately moves to kiss at his neck.

"Well come closer," Blaine says, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and trying to pull him in even more.

"There's no closer to get," Kurt says, laughing breathlessly and shifting his legs until he can press their hips together at a better angle.

"Ah," Blaine gasps.

"Okay, maybe a little bit closer," Kurt concedes, leaning down and meeting Blaine's mouth. Blaine moans into the kiss as soon as Kurt starts to shift his hips down, rocking over Blaine so their cocks rub together through the material of their underwear. It's not perfect - in fact, it's more of a tease than anything - but Blaine's hands are big and warm at the small of Kurt's back, pressing him closer still, and Kurt doesn't ever want to move.

"What was it?" Blaine asks, trailing his mouth down Kurt's neck.

"What was what?" Kurt asks distractedly, trying to shift his hips just a little to the right so he can rub against Blaine's hip.

"What were you dreaming about?" Blaine asks, nipping at the side of Kurt's neck. He's not technically allowed to do that because Kurt bruises easily and anytime Blaine brings his teeth into things Kurt is _guaranteed_ a hickey, but it feels so good right now that Kurt can't bring himself to say anything.

"Doesn't matter," Kurt says, tilting his head to the side so Blaine can get at his neck more easily. He knows it's stupid, he's mostly naked and on top of Blaine, their cocks are pressing together and Blaine's hands are all over him, but. He can't help but feel embarrassed.

"I've dreamed about you, you know," Blaine says, his voice low and breathless against Kurt's ear. "So much, Kurt, I've dreamed about doing _everything_ to you."

"Everything?" Kurt gasps out.

"Oh god," Blaine says, going still and pulling back from Kurt's neck. "Oh god, you were totally dreaming about something completely random, weren't you?"

"You're so dumb," Kurt groans, leaning down to kiss Blaine softly. "I was dreaming about you," he mumbles against Blaine's lips.

"What was I doing?" Blaine asks, and Kurt can practically feel Blaine's cheeks heat up under his fingers.

"You were. We were--" Kurt starts, swallowing heavily. "Just rubbing together, this time."

"This time?" Blaine asks darkly.

"Shut up," Kurt groans.

"I told you, though," Blaine says, kissing at Kurt's jaw and rocking his hips forward. "I've dreamed about it too."

"But I've--" Kurt starts, then cuts himself. He can't just say, "I've had dreams about you fucking me!" and then go about his business like it didn't happen. They've only ever gotten off under their clothes before, Kurt doesn't even know if that's something Blaine _wants_ , so he's sure as hell not going to just blurt it out and ruin the very, very good thing he's got going on right now.

"You can tell me," Blaine says, kissing across Kurt's cheeks where he can still feel himself blushing. "You can tell me anything, Kurt, you know that."

"Sex," Kurt blurts out, snapping his mouth shut so quickly he almost bites his tongue. "I-- I mean. You were _inside_ , not just-- I'm never talking again," Kurt finishes miserably, resting his forehead against Blaine's and wondering if there's any chance he can will himself into invisibility. Blaine doesn't let him hide, though, just angles his mouth until he can get at Kurt's, kissing Kurt deep and quick and rough, his hands sliding down to grab at Kurt's ass and press their hips closer together.

"Fuck, Kurt, you have no idea how many times I've thought about that," he whispers darkly. "I know we haven't-- I know, we're not ready yet, but fuck. Kurt. Yes, okay? Don't ever think that I don't-- _yes_ ," Blaine says gruffly, kissing Kurt desperately and squeezing at his ass.

Kurt's head is kind of spinning and Blaine's cock is rubbing right against his and Kurt desperately tries to make himself shut up and just _go with it_ , but instead he's pulling back from Blaine's mouth and gasping, "You can. You can, I want you to, want you to fuck me so bad," and Kurt's about a second away from biting his own tongue in a last ditch effort to _shut the hell up_ when Blaine flips him so quickly that it startles the breath out of him. Before Kurt even has a chance to be thankful for the interruption, Blaine's on him, pressing him into the mattress and biting down his neck, his chest, stopping to kiss at Kurt's nipple and groaning around it when Kurt arches up and groans.

"Are? Are you going to--" Kurt tries, not quite able to bring himself to ask if they're actually about to have sex.

"Not yet," Blaine says against his stomach, and Kurt squirms at the way his breath tickles. "We've got time. Besides, it wouldn't be like this, anyway. I have plans."

"Plans?" Kurt asks, smirking down at Blaine.

"You don't even _know_ about my plans," Blaine says, grinning widely up at him. "It's going to be so awesome. It's going to be the dopest loss of virginity ever."

"Maybe you should stop talking," Kurt says, rolling his eyes fondly and then groaning when Blaine starts to kiss along the elastic of Kurt's briefs.

"Are you trying to tell me there's something better I could be doing with my mouth?" Blaine asks, smirking up at Kurt with his mouth dangerously close to Kurt's cock, where it's straining under the material of his underwear.

"I'm-- I'm not _not_ telling you that," Kurt says after a second, a flush creeping up into his cheeks. "But you don't have to--"

"Please believe me when I say I want to," Blaine says in a low voice, pressing a kiss to the outline of Kurt's cock, and Kurt sucks in a breath. Blaine looks up at him, the moonlight making his eyelashes throw shadows on his cheeks, and Kurt's stomach twists up.

"Really?"

Blaine laughs, and his breath sudden and warm across Kurt's underwear makes Kurt's stomach flip. "What part of 'I've been planning the loss of your virginity' would make you think otherwise, Kurt? Yeah, I really want to."

"Oh," Kurt says, aware of how pink his cheeks must be and wondering if Blaine can tell. "Well then you can just continue what you were doing, then."

"Awesome," Blaine says, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the tip of Kurt's cock, where there's already a wet spot on his underwear. Kurt shivers, his hips twitching up a little, and Blaine groans low in his throat. "Kurt," he says darkly. "Kurt, fuck, I want to do _everything_ to you."

Kurt's trying to make his mouth work, but when Blaine drops his head and sucks at the head of Kurt's cock through his underwear, all that comes out is a moan. It must get the point across, though, because then Blaine's tugging roughly at his underwear, trying to simultaneously take them off and lift Kurt's ass up with his hands like he's too impatient to wait for Kurt to get the idea and help him out. Kurt nearly knees Blaine in the head and there's a hilarious moment where Blaine almost ends up with his head through one of the leg holes of the underwear when he tries to keep pulling them off without moving. Kurt's still laughing when Blaine leans down and licks at him, long and dragging, from the base of Kurt's cock to the head, but then Kurt gasps out and his hands fly to Blaine's head, his fingers wrapping themselves up in curls.

Blaine mumbles something around the head of Kurt's cock, but Kurt's too busy trying not to come from the way the noise vibrates over his skin to figure out what it is. He's guessing it was a good thing, though, since Blaine's trying to press his head up against Kurt's hands at the same time he's trying to take more of Kurt into his mouth, and Kurt takes pity on him and helps him out, resting his hands more fully against Blaine's head. Everything's so wet and warm and perfect, and Blaine keeps making these noises around him that rumble their way up Kurt's spine, and fuck, it feels _so_ good and Kurt never wants it to end, but he is so, so close.

"Blaine," he says, wincing when his voice comes out gruff and raspy. "Blaine, I'm gonna--"

"No," Blaine says, pulling back, and Blaine looks wounded, of all things, but Kurt can't focus on that when there's a trail of spit going from his cock to Blaine's bottom lip, shining wetly in the soft light from the window. "No," Blaine says again, and Kurt shivers as the warm exhale of his breath hits his wet cock. "I'm not done yet." Kurt laughs breathlessly, his hips twitching up just a little when Blaine leans back in and licks under the head.

"Trust me, we are definitely doing this again," Kurt says, his hands starting to shake as he rests them back on Blaine's head. "I'm sorry, it's just-- it _feels_ \--" Kurt can't finish, not when Blaine's dropping his mouth back down Kurt's cock, and everything's so _wet_ and Blaine's mouth is so hot and Kurt's right on the edge again embarrassingly fast. He tugs at Blaine's head, says, "Blaine, Blaine, I'm close, I'm--" and Blaine gasps for breath around Kurt's cock, his lips sliding wetly, and for some reason _that's_ what does it, that's what makes Kurt's hips jerk up as he lets out a high-pitched whine and starts to come.

Blaine doesn't pull off, just keeps licking at Kurt, and Kurt can feel it when Blaine swallows, can feel the way his mouth tightens up. Kurt's shaking by the time he's finished but Blaine still doesn't move, his hands petting over Kurt's hips and down the outside of his thighs as he sucks at Kurt's cock, and the post-orgasm oversensitivity starts to set in. Kurt whimpers a little without meaning to, his hands tugging at Blaine's hair and trying to pull him off, and when Blaine finally moves away, Kurt's cock slips out of his mouth, already starting to go soft. Blaine's lips are red and swollen and wet and Kurt really hopes Blaine won't find it gross if Kurt kisses him right now, because he can't exactly stop himself.

Kurt pulls Blaine close, desperate to get at his mouth. Blaine tastes different, tastes like _Kurt_ , and Kurt's licking into Blaine's mouth before he even really thinks about it, his tongue dipping at the inside of Blaine's bottom lip, sliding over his teeth, the insides of his cheeks, and when Kurt sucks at Blaine's tongue, Blaine lets out a raw noise and presses his hips forward against Kurt's thigh. Kurt pushes impatiently at Blaine's boxers, and he gets them halfway down Blaine's hips before he curls his toes into the hem and starts to tug, desperate to have them off but not willing to move away from Blaine's mouth.

Blaine makes the choice for him, though, pulling back and laughing breathlessly. "No more making fun of me for the leg hole thing, now," Blaine says, and his voice is kind of rough, kind of scratchy, and the realization that it's from _sucking his cock_ makes Kurt feel dizzy. "At least I didn't use my feet," Blaine continues, pulling back just enough to get his boxers down and kicked off his legs.

"Do you want me to touch your dick or not?" Kurt asks impatiently, trying to pull Blaine back down.

"Very much yes," Blaine says, straddling Kurt's waist and then reaching out for his cock before Kurt can actually get his hands on it.

"You're sending me some mixed messages here," Kurt says with a laugh.

"Shit, sorry," Blaine gasps out, his hips rocking forward as he strokes. "Just-- I almost came, you know, I was rubbing against the mattress. Just from sucking you. So hot, Kurt," he says, his free hand reaching up to cup Kurt's cheek, brush his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone, and Kurt shivers. "The way you sounded-- fuck, I was almost gone."

"Uh huh," Kurt says, reaching his hand out, because that's great and all, but Kurt was really looking forward to at least touching Blaine's cock. He reaches out and trails his fingers over the tip where it's wet with pre-come, petting over it softly, and then suddenly Blaine's coming with a loud groan, his hips jerking forward roughly and his cock sliding against Kurt's hand. Kurt can feel Blaine's come hitting him, hot and wet, all up his belly and onto his chest and he's pretty sure a little bit hit his chin, too. It makes Kurt's cock twitch interestedly, which Kurt files away to think about later.

"Sorry?" Blaine says breathlessly, still shuddering a little as he comes down from his orgasm. "Shit, that's embarrassing, I just. I wasn't kidding. I was _so_ close. Sorry for coming all over you," he finishes, his voice cracking.

Kurt laughs, loud and sudden, and he claps a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. Blaine rolls his eyes and leans down, licking at the side of Kurt's chin, and Kurt flushes when he realizes that Blaine's licking his come away. "I guess it's okay," Kurt says, "since you're cleaning up your mess and all." Blaine quirks an eyebrow at him, and then he's scooting down Kurt's waist, his mouth moving to Kurt's chest and licking up the come there with broad strokes of his tongue.

"You've got to stop that," Kurt groans out when his cock twitches again, trying to get hard even though it kind of hurts so soon after he's come. "I can't get hard again right now."

"I bet we can test that theory," Blaine says against the skin of his stomach.

"We don't have time," Kurt says, tugging at Blaine until he collapses half on top of Kurt. "You're heavy," Kurt says, even though he kind of likes the way it feels, Blaine warm and heavy on top of him, his soft cock nestled in the crease of Kurt's thigh. They're both still a little sticky and sweaty but there's all this _skin_ and Kurt can't really bring himself to get up.

"We have all the time," Blaine says into his neck.

"Blaine, it's--" Kurt reaches back, grabbing Blaine's cell phone off of his desk and unlocking it. "It is almost six a.m. We have to be gone by noon tomorrow - um, today, I mean - and I'm only half packed, which means you haven't even started. Plus I want to sleep some more," Kurt adds in a softer voice, snuggling closer to Blaine.

"I have _so_ started packing," Blaine mumbles.

"Blaine," Kurt says softly. "Don't you want to get some more sleep? Together? I kind of just got a blowjob from my boyfriend for the first time, and apparently I'm a cuddler."

"Of course I do," Blaine says, kissing at Kurt's jaw and cuddling closer, throwing one of his legs between Kurt's. "I just want to do everything else, too. Stupid winter break."

"Stupid winter break which you haven't packed for," Kurt says, giggling when Blaine pokes him in the ribs.

"Fine, I haven't, but _two weeks_ , Kurt. You were so right, two weeks is way too long to be without you." Blaine sounds a little upset, and his fingers tighten on Kurt's skin.

"Blaine," Kurt says, stroking Blaine's hair off the back of his neck, "I was drunk earlier. It's going to be okay. I'm going to be in Lima, and you'll only be at your grandmother's for three days. We have cars."

"Don't use logic against me right now, I can barely think," Blaine says around a yawn.

"I know the feeling," Kurt says, grinning a little to himself. Blaine lifts his head and smiles softly at Kurt, stretching up and kissing him slow and sweet.

"I _love_ the end of the year party," Blaine mumbles when he pulls back and drops his head back to Kurt's shoulder. "Wonderful things happen because of the end of the year party, what'd I tell you?"

"First of all, you never told me that, and second of all, I think you're just happy that you're not going to wake up spooning a tennis racket tomorrow," Kurt says, stroking his fingers down Blaine's spine.

"It's true," Blaine says. "You are much, much better than a tennis racket."

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt says, shifting his weight a little until he can settle more comfortably against the pillows. "Now please go to sleep before you give me any more dubious compliments, or I won't help you pack tomorrow."

"Favorite," Blaine says, already sounding like he's half asleep. "You're my favorite."


End file.
